Using the SIVmac251-rhesus macaque model of HIV-1 infection, the Animal Core will provide the long-term ART-suppressed SIV/macaque platform for all projects of this proposal. The Animal Core will 1) coordinate all macaque studies across all research projects, and 2) facilitate acquisition and distribution of valuable animal cells and tissue samples among all research teams in the Program Project. This Core will provide the in vivo validation platform and the blood, CSF, and tissue samples and primary cells necessary to achieve the Program Project?s goals through the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. To coordinate and perform all macaque studies to include animal acquisition and MHC screening, SIV inoculation, ART drug administration, longitudinal sampling of blood (for plasma, serum and PBMCs) and CSF, and biopsy sampling of peripheral lymph nodes. Aim 2. To perform comprehensive necropsies to harvest macaque tissues and fluids at study end points and to perform complete pathology evaluation for all animals. Aim 3. To administer anti-rhesus CD4 antibody to deplete the latent resting CD4+ T cell reservoir in SIV-infected ART treated macaques and monitor for evidence of opportunistic infections.